poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fighting the Black Bull
This is the scene where our heroes fights Black Bull in G-Merl's Eternal Quest. Robot, Goku, Shadow and Sonic came running in towards Doom's Eyes G-Merl: Hand over that Chaos Emerald or else! Black Doom: So. think you have a chance against ME... do you? Shadow: Look...He don't take orders...especially from you. But he's not here to fight you, either. I'm collecting the Emeralds to find his own answers. So why don't you just back off?! Yoshi: '''Yeah, Bug-eyes, what he said! '''Black Doom: You still don't know your place. do you? BLACK BULL!! I summon you! Bull suddenly appears Ash Ketchum: What is that?! Serena: Oh, my! Bonnie: Yikes! Sora Takenouchi: That is one ugly creature! Black Doom: Behold! The wrath of Black Arms! Bull roars at Team Robot, Goku, Shadow and Sonic Sonic: Woohoo! Now we're talking! Bring it on!! Max Taylor: Looks like it's time to fight that ugly monster! Goku went Super Saiyan SSJ Goku: '''Hehe, this is going to be one heck of a fight. '''G-Merl: '''Hmph. '''Black Doom: Come, Black Bull! Burn the entire city it's inhabitants to ash! Sonic: Hey, check you out, big guy! Let's have some fun! Emerl: Attack! Ash Ketchum: Get it, Pikachu! (Picks up a Pokéball) Greninja! I choose you! (He throws Pokéball summoning his Greninja) Serena: Let's go Braxien! (She throws a Pokéball summoing her Braixen) Clemont: Let's go Luxray! (Clemont throws a Pokéball summoning his Luxray) G-Merl: Here I go! (G-Merl jumps and kicks Black Bull's eye) Ash Ketchum: Pikachu! Thunderbolt! (Pikachu unleash the attack zapping Black Bull) Emerl: Good job, Ash! Ash Ketchum: No problem. G-Merl: '''Watch out! (Black Bull was about to attack but Spiny the Spinosaurus and Tank the Saichania appears and hits Black Bull away) '''Max Taylor: It's Spiny and Tank! Ursula (Dinosaur King): We're here! Zoe Drake: Hey, old lady. Ursula (Dinosaur King): Stop callin' me an old lady! And let's take down that monster! Alpha Slash! (Ursula slash the card summoning Terry the Tyrannosaurus Rex grew into a full size dinosaur) Ursula: (Puts the element booster on her Alpha Scanner) Flame up, Tyrannosaurus! Dino Tector on! (Terry becomes his armor form) Zander & Ed: Let's help out with Element Booster! Dino Tector on! (Zander & Ed puts the element booster on there Alpha Scanner and Spiny and Tank transform into their armor forms) Max Taylor: Let's go! D-Team: Element Booster! Dino Tector on! (The D-Team put their element booster on their dino bracer and Chomp, Ace and Paris transform into their armor forms) Max Taylor: Take down that ugly winged monster, Chomp! Rex Owen: Get it, Ace! Zoe Drake: You too, Paris! (The D-Team's dinosaurs fights Black Bull) Ash Ketchum: Greninja, water shuriken! Serena: Braixen, flamethrower! (Ash's Greninja unleash the water shuriken and Serena's Braixen unleash the flamethrower attack but no effect on Black Bull) Ash Ketchum: '''What? It's still standing? '''G-Merl: You guys can't fight the body, it's eye is it's weak spot. Ash Ketchum: Okay, got it! Use water shuriken on the eye! (Greninja was about to attack but Black Bull breaths flamethrower and burn Greninja) Ash Ketchum: Greninja! You can do it! We have to fight that monster! Let's go! (Ash and Greninja fused to Ash-Greninja) Demon God Demigra: What? Greninja can transform? Black Doom: That boy and his Greninja has bond to make it transform. Ash Ketchum: Now Greninja use cut on the eye! (Ash-Greninja charges grabs the cut attack and stabs Black Bull's eye) Emerl: Now, use your dinosaurs to create a fusion move! Max Taylor: Okay! (The D-Team and Alpha Gang slash their cards as there dinosaurs unleash their attacks they combined into a fusion move and Goku unleash his Kamehameha and finish off Black Bull) Sonic: Yes! End of the line for you! (With that, G-Merl grabed the Chaos Emerald) G-Merl: Out of our way, alien monster! (Then Ash-Greninja transform back into normal Greninja) Ash Ketchum: Nice work, Greninja! Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes